


Our Team

by FallingForKonoha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Slow Burn, ply, story rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/FallingForKonoha
Summary: Canon Divergence AU where Hinata was placed on Team 7 instead of SakuraEventual SasuNaruHina, but will be kept pure and fluffy considering they're all children here





	Our Team

**Author's Note:**

> This is the AU us Hinata wankers asked for, since I couldn' t find it anywhere, I decided to write it myself  
> It will follow the story, only changed where things differ with Hinata instead of Sakura

Today

Today was the day

She was a Kunoichi, an official genin of Konoha now

Today was the day

She was no longer a child

Nervously, Hinata made her way to the classroom, slipping into an empty seat, and waiting, having arrived earlier than most

The only other person there was the Uchiha boy, but, soon, the room filled with life, including the endless girls that immediately surrounded the Raven

Her eyes fell to the desk, waiting, quietly, as others came in, the seats next to her filled, though Hinata didn’t bother to look up to see by whom, she didn’t look up at all, that is, until she heard a familiar voice

 _Naruto-kun…_ her eyes landed on him. He was grinning, before proudly declaring he DID pass the test, and was officially a shinobi as well

A shinobi like her

 _He passed… I’m glad…_ She smiled softly, knowing just how much he worked, how hard he trained, just for that moment

_He deserves it more than the rest of us…_

Time passed, teams were named, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke on one, her, Kiba, and Shino on another

 _I won’t be with Naruto-kun…_ She thought, a slight frown on her lips, before deciding that it didn’t matter, she would be just fine, train, become stronger

Just as people were getting up to leave, an anbu came in, going to Iruka, and whispering in their sensei’s ear

He held his hand up, and everyone frozen

Iruka’s dark eyes landed on her, and she blinked

“Hinata” he said

“Y-Yes?” She immediately focused on her old sensei

“Sakura” He turned to Sakura then, and she looked away from Sasuke, turning to Iruka with a raised brow

“Yes, sensei?”

“There was a slight mixup. Hinata is on team 7, Sakura on team 8”

“What?!” Sakura yelled, her grin dropping instantly “B-But sensei-” Sakura started

“We need to balance the teams on sensory types”

Hinata just continued to blink, realisation dawning that she would be with Naruto, and her heart stopped for a moment

_He’ll be so close.._

She didn’t notice the death glares coming her way, she didn’t even flinch as Iruka dismissed the class, and the girls bumped her shoulders as they passed, mumbling under their breath about the ‘weirdo’ getting with Sasuke

She didn’t think twice about being with Sasuke

Just Naruto

Today was the day

Today would be the day

Her start as a genin, a shinobi part of team 7

A Kunoichi on her own team, a team with Naruto

—

“Man! I wanted to be with Sakura-chan!” Naruto said, tone annoyed as he walked out of the classroom, interlocking his fingers and placing behind his head

Hinata twiddled her fingers, embarrassed as she walked with the other two

Sasuke rolled his eyes, shaking his head

“I don’t have time for this” the Raven said simply, before turning, and walking away

“Fine! Not like being on the same team means we gotta be friends or anything!” Naruto called, but Sasuke ignored him in favour of leaving shouting distance

The blonde crossed his arms, pout on his face

“Um… Naruto-kun…?” Hinata spoke quietly, and Naruto turned, having forgotten she was there in the first place

“Oh, hey, Hinata” he said, feeling a bit guilty for announcing his preference to have Sakura on his team, when it was Hinata replacing the pinkette

“Would you… Would you like to go get some ramen?” She asked quietly

“Hmm?” He asked “What’d ya say?” He raised one brow, leaning to better hear her

She blushed, bowing her head, twiddling her fingers, and speaking again with my volume

“Would you like to go get some ramen?” She repeated “my… My treat” she added

Naruto blinked

“Why’d ya wanna treat me to ramen?” He asked suspiciously

“Well… As… As teammates.. We should.. Get to know each other better..”

The blonde broke into a grin then, hearing her explanation

“Alright! Let’s go!” He called happily, grabbing her wrist without another thought, and pulling her along with him

She blushed again, but slowly, smiled

Today

Today would be the day

That she was a kunoichi on a team with Naruto

And she couldn’t be happier

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and lemme know what y'all think 
> 
> Don't flame me if you don't like this AU, read something else, Idc


End file.
